An Incomplete Team
by ActionsSpeakLouderThanWords
Summary: How does Angelina Feel after Fred dies? Angelina JohnsonFred Weasley.


**Okay normaly I don't write sad stories, but this just kind of came to me. So please read and review. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. I'm not a poser!**

And Incomplete Team

I sat in the cold wet grass of the quidditch pitch. So many memories flooded back to me. This is where we practically lived, because insane Oliver made us practice twenty four seven. This is where Harry broke his arm. This is where I got my first goal. This is where we won all those games. All those wonderful expiriences I shared with Fred.

The battle was done. Harry killed Voldemort. And everyone should be happy, right? Well not George, not the entire Weasley family, and especially not me.

I clutched my knees tighter. I felt the tears that would not stop flowing. I remember when my mom died. I had gotten a letter. I didn't even get to go to the funeral. My dad made stay at school, said it would be better for me. It was worse. My teachers let me skip my classes for the week, to re-gather myself. I remember running to my dormitory and collapsing on my floor after I got the letter. I had laid there and cried for what had to be ten minutes. A comforting arm had gone around my shoulder, and I saw Fred. He had always been there to make me laugh, to cheer me up.

But this time he wasn't because he was the one that was gone. And now, there

was no comforting arm around my shoulder.

A new sheet of tears formed on my face. I can picture his face, motionless. No recognition in his eyes.

We had been so stupid, none of us thought that we could die. But reality has hit me hard. I remember the last words I said to him. We were out to dinner. We had gotten into a fight. I told him that I hated him. Of course I didn't mean it. I don't even remember what the fight was about. Something stupid. But his face, when I said I hated him. A face of shock, and pain. But I got the last word. I had stormed out.

I remember when Alicia and Katie tried to tell me before I saw, but it didn't work. I was going to apologize. I had come to realization, after I had seen Remeus Lupin, and Tonks, fall down dead. I relized reality, this could be the end. Of course I thought that that was just an excuse to apologize.

_Flash back:_

_A flash of green light, and Tonks and Lupin fell before me. A tug of pain yanked at my heart. They had just had a child. I dodged a curse, and ran to a duel. His voice cut across the corridor. We had an hour. The fighting stopped. The Death Eaters vanished. _

_I have to get to Fred. I ran threw the path ways. People recollecting themselves, helping friends. _

_I saw the entrance to the Great hall and entered. I saw Alicia and Katie standing next to each other, both my friends had tear stained faces. They silenced as I came into ear shot. _

_"Have you seen Fred? I have to talk to him." I stood beside them._

_"Oh honey," Alicia began, I cut her off._

_"Hold that thought, he's probably over there." I walked over to where all the Weasleys were huddled, crying. My heart gave a tug. One of the Weasley's was hurt. That family had been threw more than anyone. Except maybe Harry. I was glad to see that Percy was back though. I came and looked into where they were huddled. My heart broke into a million pieces. I starred back into the emotionless face of Fred Weasley. He lied there starring up at me, and not seeing anything. I should have died right there and then. Ginny, one of the toughest girls I knew, who had tears all over her cheeks, saw me first. _

_"Angelina," She came to comfort me, along with Charlie. Percy was sitting with his face in his hands. Mr. Weasley had his hands in his pockets looking at the floor. Mrs. Wealsey was sobbing into her husband's shoulder. Bill was hugging Fleur. My eyes landed on George. He was cradling his twin's head. I barley recognized him without any amusement in his eyes. And smile on his face. Who could blame him? Half of him was gone. Lee Jordan was sitting on the step, looking at the tile. Ron was nowhere to be seen. I starred at the body infront of me, I turned around, and sprinted out of there._

_I ran out of the hall sobbing. I ran into Oliver Wood, no doubt trying to find Katie._

_"Angelina what's wrong?" I didn't respond, I ran faster. My feet carried me to the place where I had been happiest. The quidditch pitch._

A little while ago, Alicia and Katie came to comfort me, tell me the war was over. No one had even come to the quidditch pitch. I didn't talk to them. Just sat there starring at the grass. They relized I wanted to be alone and left.

I looked up at the hoops, I looked over to the dressing rooms, the stands. Every where held memories I would kill to not hurt when I saw them run threw my mind. But everything hurt now. Every memory of Hogwarts was haunted by Fred. The time he George and Harry got themselves kicked off the team, the day George and Fred left, the time they wanted to give Harry a toilet seat. The Yule ball.

I couldn't handle this. I wasn't ready or this much pain. My mom was gone, the only man I ever loved was gone. I wanted to close my eyes and never open them again. I just wanted to run, run away from all my problems.

I walked into the hall. Oliver, Katie, Alicia and George were standing in a corner. Oliver was hugging Katie, and Alicia had her arms around George who wasn't responding. Oliver saw me and nudged Katie. They made their way over to me but I changed directions. I walked over to where Fred's body was. I bent over and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry, I love you Fred Weasley."

I made over to the grand entrance when a hand grabbed my wrist. I spun around, to face whoever was not letting her out. It was Katie.

"Katie, let me go" I said. I needed to leave, to never see these people who mocked me with their loved ones.

"No." was all she said as she dragged me down to sit next to her. "Don't do something you'll regret." She told me.

"I regret living. I don't want to be here. I want to be dead."

"Well we can't always get what we want. We've lost one friend, don't make us loose two." She said sternly. I looked away from her. Why was she causing me this pain? Why couldn't she just let me go, and never come back.

"Because we'd miss you two much." Alicia said, it was like she read my mind.

"Stop being selfish Katie, we need you more than you think. You leaving is causing us the pain you feel right now." Katie interjected. I shot her a glare. My glare softened. She was right. I burst to tears. Oliver tugged me to his chest.

"Shhhh." He said. "It's okay, it's okay. He's not gone forever, he's still watching. Does he want to see you crying?" I stopped crying after a while. Oliver's shirt was totally soaked.

We left the Hogwarts together. Our old team, our old incomplete team.

**Okay, well that is the end. Sorry if you didn't like it. Please no flames. But review! Tell me if you liked it, and if you didn't tell me why! **


End file.
